


Sur la touche

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited, incompatible orientation, let's settle with friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mais <i>toi</i>, tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras," serine Breda à Havoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur la touche

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Sur la touche  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Heymans Breda - > Jean Havoc  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** présentée le 24 septembre 2006 sur 31_jours pour le thème "gras" –  mais elle était écrite avant et je la gardais sous le coude en attendant un prétexte pour la sortir.  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 10-11 et 13 / épisodes 19, 21 et 25 de la nouvelle série   
> **Nombre de mots :** 770

Sur la touche. Hors-jeu. Définitivement. C’est que Havoc a dit. Sans savoir que cette affirmation touchait quelqu’un d’autre en plus de lui-même.

Le pauvre gars qui se retrouve hors-jeu, aujourd’hui tout le monde se dit que c’est Havoc. Breda ne peut le contester. Mais lui-même, il est hors-jeu depuis le début. Au point de ne même plus avoir envie de l’évoquer.  
Impossible de confondre un gros lard avec une nana pulpeuse, hein ?

Une anecdote lui revient, nettement gravée dans sa mémoire. Une pause quelconque, profitant de l’absence momentanée de Hawkeye et Mustang ; il a oublié les circonstances exactes, mais le déroulement des événements est toujours précis.

Havoc lui avait pris son donut de la bouche, lui laissant juste une bouchée pleine qu’il venait de s’engouffrer, et le nutella qui menaçait de lui dégouliner sur le menton. A ses protestations étouffées par le gâteau, Havoc avait joyeusement coupé court, lui enfonçant le doigt dans la poitrine, juste à l’endroit du cœur :  
« Continuez à vous empiffrer, sous-lieutenant Breda, et bientôt vous pourrez porter un soutien-gorge ! »

Fury avait failli s’étrangler avec son café, Farman avait laissé échapper une espèce de soupir consterné. Lui-même s’était étouffé sur les miettes de son donut.

À ce souvenir, Breda soupire intérieurement, visualisant sa bedaine. Une couche de lard de la poitrine, ça ne doit pas franchement compter dans la catégorie « Gros Nichons ».

Havoc, sur sa lancée, avait alors mordu dans le donut, s’attirant un regard surpris de l’ensemble du personnel présent.  
« Bah quoi ? »

Breda lui avait rageusement repris son donut des mains.  
« Vous mâchez autre chose d’habitude. Rendez-moi ça et allez fumer vos horreurs de cigarettes dehors.  
\- ‘Peux pas, Hawkeye me les a confisquées et trop bien planquées. »  
Il ajouta quelque chose en marmonnant, qui ressemblait à « période ».

Breda avait reposé son donut entamé, prétextant que Havoc lui avait coupé l’appétit.

Non, impossible de confondre sa brioche et les nichons d’une pépée, conclut aujourd’hui Breda en mâchonnant tristement un autre donut, maigre consolation à ce qu’il refuse même de qualifier de peine d’amour.

Tout ce qu’il peut faire maintenant, c’est être là. Essayer de lui remonter le moral. Lui tenir compagnie. Lui tendre le cendrier. Parfois, retaper un oreiller. Pas grand chose. Surtout, ne pas trop en faire.  
Non, ce n’est même pas que ça paraîtrait suspect. Pour ça, aucun risque : personne n’y penserait. Hors-jeu, qu’on vous dit. Mais ça mettrait Havoc hors de lui, qu’on le materne trop. Qu’on l’écrase dans son nouveau rôle d’assisté.  
Ça fait mal de le voir comme ça, immobile au fond de son lit d’hôpital, de savoir ses grandes jambes mortes. Et de constater que ses yeux ont l’air tout aussi morts.

La seule chose qui semble encore rallumer une étincelle dans son regard, c’est sa cigarette quotidienne.

Breda observe attentivement. La flamme tremblotante, le léger grésillement au moment où le papier s’embrase. Un petit point rouge fleurit au bout de la cigarette. Petit à petit, les volutes de fumée gris-bleuté se déroulent.  
Quand Havoc tire ses premières bouffées, un semblant de vie se réveille dans ses yeux vides.  
Le regard de Breda glisse le long du petit tube blanc, de la grisaille légère des cendres naissantes, à l’embout ocre qui lui semble mou sous les lèvres minces. La bouche de Havoc s’orne toujours d’un pli amer que même la fumée n’effacera pas.  
La cendre grignote la cigarette. Le blanc crémeux, peu à peu, millimètre après millimètre, se laisse gagner par le petit disque rouge-orangé et fait place à la neige grise du tabac mort. Et quand la cigarette raccourcit comme peau de chagrin, jusqu’à enfin disparaître, la flamme de ses yeux s’éteint avec.

Y’a rien à faire, paraît-il. Hors-jeu, Havoc l’a dit lui-même. Breda sait quelque chose, à propos de se sentir définitivement éjecté. Il s’y est résigné. Son triste sort ne regarde que lui-même.

Pour Havoc en revanche, il refuse. Il irait bien braver les Homoncules pour lui, pour retrouver le Dr Marcoh, pour le faire soigner. Dommage, ils sont trop bien planqués. Et seul, même s’il les trouvait, il sait bien qu’il ne pourrait rien faire. D’ailleurs, le Colonel lui a désormais interdit de poursuivre cette idée ; ce n’est pas désobéir qui le gênerait, mais Mustang sait de quoi il retourne et il n’est pas assez fou pour tenter le diable à ce point.

Résultat, il se sent de plus en plus inutile. Hors-jeu en amour, hors-jeu en amitié aussi. Plus grand-chose pour sauver les apparences.

Ce n’est pas pour autant, pourtant, qu’il acceptera facilement d’être envoyé au loin, vers l’Ouest.


End file.
